


Please Come Home

by itzushadow



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzushadow/pseuds/itzushadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem in Lian's perspective as she watches her father Roy battle through addiction.<br/>Trigger Warnings! If you do not wish to read something about alchoholism and drug addiction please find another story to read.<br/>If you are dealing with these problems please consider seeking help.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this.</p>
<p>It started with once a week.<br/>"Just to calm my nerves"<br/>Then twice a week.<br/>"Not a big deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home

It started with once a week.  
"Just to calm my nerves"  
Then twice a week.  
"Not a big deal."  
Thrice  
"I'm fine"  
Everyday.  
Twice a day  
"I'll be ok," you say "I only light up once in a while"  
Since when dose five times a day equal to once in a while?  
"Im not like them" you say  
But you are  
Running,  
Hiding,   
Pushing it all away,  
Just like them.  
Then you stoped hiding behind the smoke.  
You act happy  
You pretend you're better  
Fooling some, fooling yourself, but to me your crystal clear.  
You're far from better  
You stopped smoking.  
But what of those marks?  
Like rivers up your arm.  
Paranoid you've become  
"More" is your only care  
You'll never catch the dragon  
You're falling   
Drowning   
Dying  
Outside showing your inner dread  
The hunger is consuming you  
Hiding it is no longer an option  
Your mother is a mess, whose all alone  
Your father, long dead  
Friends stopped calling  
So please wake up  
We need you  
I need you  
So please  
Kick this addiction  
Tackle your demons  
Now I'm starting to drown along side of you  
I miss you, I need you  
So please  
Come home   
I won't judge  
I just want you whole again  
Please...  
Try again  
Please...  
Before we both slip away


End file.
